Lily Evans::The Lost Chapters
by lilyevans176
Summary: This is all about Lily Evans 5th year at Hogwarts.Travel through time and watch as Lily struggles through school,boys,and friends.


Chapter 1:  
_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

15 year old Lily Evans rolled over and hit the top of her alarm clock.She slowly sat up and blinked as sunlight poured through her window.She swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.She stretched then made her way to the mirror.She put her bright red hair up in a pony tail and got dressed in her muggle cloths,a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt.She walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.

Her sister,Pentunia,was sitting at the table eating ceral and looking grumpy.She still really wanted to go to Hogwarts.Lily rolled her eyes and sat down with her bowl.

"Lily,you know that freak school you go to?Well,make sure you don't tell anyone.Everyone's convinced mum and dad sent you to a boarding school."Petunia said to Lily.

"Thanks Petunia."Lily said coldly.She ate her ceral as Petunia went on and on about the new boy in school,Vernon Dursley."He's dreamy."She said smiling.Lily tried not to gag as she chocked on her ceral.It was hard to imagion her sixteen year old sister ever having a boy friend.

After Lily had finished,she rushed upstairs to finish her packing.As she was going through her stuff,she found the note James Potter had given her on the last day of fourth year.She sat down and read:

_**Dear Evans, **_

_**I hope you have a good summer.  
Make sure we keep in touch..**_

_**James**_

Lily had writen James a total of four letters all summer.She smiled to herself as she put the note aside and stuffed a few last minute things in her trunk.She put her gleaming new prefects badge on the top of the pile.

About an hour and a half later,Lily and her parents were on the platform with the scarlet Hogwarts Express gleaming in front of the.Petunia didn't want to come.Lily turned to her parents."Tell Petunia I said bye.She said before kissing both of them good bye and getting on the train.She quickly changed into her robes in an empty compartment and put on her gleaming new prefects badge.She headed to the back of the train for her meeting.

Chapter 2:  
Lily walked through the hall on the train trying to find an empty compartment.She just got finished with her meeting.She spotter one with Severus,her best friend,sitting alone.She slid the door open and slipped in.

Hey Severus."She said smiling.He looked away from the window and smiled at her."Haven't seen you in a while."He said to her.Lily looked out the window at all the passing houses.

A little bit later,Lily and Severus were talking and laughing and eating the candy Severus had bought for them.It was getting dark out.Lily looked at all the candy.Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.Drobble's Blowing Gum.Chocolate Frogs.Cauldron Cakes.And her personal favorite,Pumpkin Pastys.

When the train stopped,they got their trunks and got into a carriage in Hogsmeade.They made their way up to the school for the feast and sorting.

Chapter 3:  
Lily was preoccupied during the sorting.She was staring blankly at the wall in front of her,thinking hard.This year was O.W.L.s and she had to get all outstandings.

During the feast,James Potter came and sat down across from here."Hey."He said smiling.Lily pushed her food around with her fork."Hi."She replyed absentmindenly.She looked around and spotter Severus sitting next to Lusius Malfoy.She scowled.

Still hang around with old Snivellus?"James asked with a look of disgust on his face.Lily shrugged."Yeah.Not as much as before.She toke a bite of her food.

All the Gryffindor's made their way up to the common rooms after the feast.Lily automaticaly sat down in her favorite armchair by the fire.She sighed and drifted of to sleep...

Chapter 4:  
Lily woke up with a start the next morning.She rubbed her eyes and looked around.James was standing over top of her.

You fell asleep here last night."He said matter-of factly."Come on.Breakfast."He said nodding torwards the portrait hole.

They walked down to the Great Hall together,barely talking.Lily sat down and began to eat.She looked down at her scedual as Proffesor Slughorn passed them out."Double Potions!"She said happily.She quickly ate.When she was done,she swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the dungeons.

She was the first one there.She sat down at a front desk and toke out some spare parchment.She began to doddle.

A few minutes later,Severus walked in and sat down next to her."Hey Sev."She said putting her stuff away as everyone else entered the room.

Proffesor Slughorn entered."Good morning students."He said smiling at all of them."Today,I want you all to make me a love potion."He clasped his hands together and smiled at the class.

Lily got to work.By the end of class,she had a clear potion in her cauldren.She smiled as Proffesor Slughorn clapped his hands."Wonderful!Fifty points to Gryffindor!"

Lily gathered up her thing and left the room.She made her way to the Grounds for her free period.She sat down under a tree and toke out a book and began to read.

She soon lost her train of thought because loud shounding and laughing was coming from across the grounds.She looked around and saw James with Severus hanging upsid down in the air.She marched over.

Leave him alone!"Lily shouted at James.She looked up at severus."What's wrong Evans?Don't want us to hurt your presious friend?"James asked.Many students laughed."I don't need help from filthy mudbloods like you."Severus called to her.

Lily looked up at him,not believing he'd really said that.She gave him one last dirty look than stormed off through the castle door.

Chapter five:  
Lily sat by the window trying to hide her tears.She quickly tried to wipe them off her checks when she heard the portrait hole open.She looked around.It was only James.

She sighed and looked back out the window."I toke care of him for you."He said smiling.She frowned at him."Two wrong's don'y make a right."She said turning away from him.

He frowned and stood there for a second.He turned around and headed up to the boys dormitory.

Lily got up and curled up on an armchair,staring at the fire and thinking hard.

Chapter six:  
Lily sat up and looked around._Fell asleep again._She thought to herself.She saw a flase of sneakers walking across the floor.She gasped.The portrait door swung open without any one there.

She quietly snuck behind the invisible person,or people.She thought she heard whispering.She stayed far back enough so they,or it,wouldn't see her.

The whispering lead her out of the large oak doors and across the grounds.She hesitated when they went through the forbidden forest.She followed.

The voices headed deep into the forest.She looked up and saw between the trees a full moon.When she looked around,she spotted four animals in front of her.She quickly hid behind a tree,making sure she still got a good view.There was a stag,a black dog,a rat,and a werewolf.She screamed and the werewolf let out a howl and dived at her.She tripped on the root of the tree and fell.She put her arms over her head to guard herslef.

Lily slowly lowered her arms when she didn't feel any thing.She looked around and saw the black dog on top of the werewolf,trying to hold it down.Lily tried to get up,but realized she broke her ankle.Tears swan down her checks.

She watched at the stag slowly turned into a boy.James Potter.He kneeled down beside her.She was in shock and didn't know what to say."Your..Your...a..."She couldn't get the words out."An anamegus."James finished for her."We need to get you to the hospital wing."He said to Peter,who had changed back into a rat.

What about sirius and Remus?"Peter whispered.Lily realized that Remus was the werewolf."I don't need your help."She told them,taking hold of the tree and pulling herself up.James toke out his wand and a pair of crutches formed out of the air.

James turned to Lily."Please don't tell anyone."He pleaded.Peter was watching Sirius and Remus fighting."They'll be fine."He said to Lily as her saw the look of horror on her face.She looked at him."I won't."She told him.She gave him a small smile and headed up to the castle.

Chapter seven:  
How are you doing?"Severus asked Lily.They were sitting by the lake.Lily had just come back from the hospital wing."I'm fine."She said looking into the forest and shuddering.She promished she wouldn't tell.She looked over at Potter and his friends and noticed Remus wasn't with them.She gave James a small smile,which he didn't return.

Lily knew James was mad at her.He thought she wouldn't go back to Severus after what he called her.She couldn't do that to her best friend.Sirius was badly hurt though.She turned back to Severus."So what happened?"He asked nodding towards her ankle."Oh,umm...I tripped and fell."She lied."Oh."He said.He leaned over and tried to kiss her."What are you doing?Lily asked him,leaning away."Oh,nothing."He said quikly and blushing.

Lily got up,and Severus followed.They made their way back up to the castle."I'm sorry."He said in a small voice."Save your breath."Lily replyed,speeding up.He ran to catch up."It slipped out!""You could have stopped it.""It was an accident.""You call everyone of my kind a mudblood.It was a mistake to even trust you."She speed off alone as Severus stopped in the doorway,shocked.


End file.
